Forever Alone
by blackk1
Summary: Why isn't Miyu gone, when all the other Shinma have been sent into the darkness? Can she survive all by herself in a world that fears monsters?
1. The End

Rain fell on his silent face, his face scarred with blood. Pools of red drenched around him, his black cape dyed with scarlet. A long, clawed hand was stained with crimson blood, and a young girl with brown hair scattered everywhere, lay beside him, her white robe drenched ruby. A long red ribbon lay inches away from her head, and her eyes were shut tight.  
  
Her eyes blinked and shot open. She sat up, and saw next to her, her faithful companion, unconscious and bleeding. He seemed to be disappearing, and all around the two, was a ring of flames. The flames grew taller, as the girl looked around, and then to his face. She didn't say anything, except let her own flame envelope her and eat the two into nothingness.  
  
As the flames burned her skin, her hand never left his, and her cold eyes started intently at a shadow in the distance. "Reiha," Miyu whispered to herself. The snow demon came closer and then hovered above them, not being touched by the sacred flame. She had icy blue robes, and her face was as white as the moon. "Reiha, why did you do this?"  
  
Reiha, her face expressionless, replied, "We have no need for you, Miyu."  
  
She held a doll in her hand, Miyu eyeing it madly. Miyu jumped up and whisked the doll out of Reiha's limp hands. Reiha's eyes opened wide, but she didn't move at all. Miyu threw the doll into the flames, and it burned, and all the while, you could hear the soft crying of "I will be back someday," echoing from the doll. Miyu smirked and in her left hand, revealed a flame, and Reiha blew an icy blast of snow at Miyu, who attacked with her flame, her right hand still in her companions. "Larva, wake up," Miyu whispered. When her companion did not wake, Miyu shouted, "Larva!! Awaken!!" but he did not stir at all.  
  
Miyu's face dropped, and she doubled up on her flame, now starting to engulf Reiha, as well as the ring of fire, surrounding all three. "You cannot escape now, Reiha," Miyu scoffed.  
  
Reiha realized that, but did not intend on giving up to Miyu's flame so easily. She spun to the left and let the flame eat her blizzard and fire away into the night sky like fireworks. "As Shinma, we are all supposed to leave this earth by the Vampire Princess," Reiha retorted. "Even if she must kill herself in the while of killing the last Shinma."  
  
Miyu glared at Reiha, and she was about to blast another flame at her, when Miyu felt Larva's hand leaving hers. "Larva!" Miyu gasped, and turned around, Larva disappearing in the flames. Reiha blasted another shot at Miyu, who bounced back at her with fire. Reiha then said, "Larva will not be coming back. He is gone. When I am defeated, so will you."  
  
Miyu could not deny the fact then when the last of the Shinma are rid of from this world, even she must go with them, for she was a Shinma herself. She lowered her eyes and then came to a conclusion, "Reiha, why are even bother resisting? You know you will go soon, since Larva was made immortal by my blood. If he is..." Miyu looked away.  
  
Miyu threw several fire streaks at Reiha, who was suddenly surrounded by fire, and she still was emotionless. Reiha glared at Miyu, and then simply said, "Goodbye Miyu...Or not, I shall be seeing you," and she was gone in a blur of black.  
  
Looking at the ground where Larva had been previously laying, Miyu dropped a single tear to the ground, and let herself be engulfed by the flames.  
  
-- Author's note: This will be continued, because, well, this was really short, but Miyu's not dead. Let's just say she'll be back. And also disclaimers - I don't own Vampire Princess Miyu, etcetera...This FanFic is a really short and long at the same time, so short chapters, long storyline. 


	2. Lost in a World

Her heart drips black, and even though two years had passed, she is in an internal coma of darkness. She would not let anybody come near her, or comfort her for that fact, and Miyu, who never left her corner in the dark, felt like she'd never be able to return home. As any person who had common sense, they all bugged her about what was wrong, but Miyu never budged; she never moved a bit. She did not blink, she only cried, and her thoughts were racing. "I'd rather lose to this than to return to a world where I will never belong in," she'd think to herself.  
  
Miyu wanted so badly to return to the darkness, only which she had stayed for a mere two seconds, and instantly return to Earth. She cursed her fate, but wasn't she supposed to return with the last stray Shinma? Miyu could sense no Shinma left, and after such a short time, she rid of them all, but she kept thinking to herself, "Why can't I go?"  
  
The only place she could return to was her old house, and stare at her parents, frozen in time on the ceiling. Miyu would sit there and gaze at them, and now she wanted so much to be with them. "I have to find a way to go back," Miyu would think to herself, but not move. She didn't want to endanger anyone, for she had a strong craving of blood now.  
  
A small girl, who had wandered out alone, and gotten lost, saw Miyu, buried in her little corner, and asked her if she could show her the way out. Before Miyu realized it, she jumped at the girl and bit her, hard into the neck. The girl screamed, and Miyu backed away, the girl's body dropping dead to the dusty wooden planks. Miyu's eyes burst open wide, and she ran off deeper into the house, but was stopped by a cloaked figure.  
  
-- Okay, so this is a short-chapter story, since I'm in a slight writer's block now, so I'll update ASAP ;) Please R&R and I just might update really, really soon. 


End file.
